It wasn't a dream
by PatTraX
Summary: Link returns to his normal life but can't escape reminiscing on the memories he made on his great adventure across Hyrule and Lorule. Little did he know his normal life was about to change for the better. (A Little Emerald Book)


**This is my very first Fan Fiction. I Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **It wasn't a dream**

 **A 'The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds' Fan fiction**

By PatTraX

I woke up at the usually late time. Gulley came into my house to get me up with his usual "WAKE UP LINK!", and I reluctantly rose from my bed. When Gulley was gone I began getting changed. I put on my normal green tunic and boots along with my blacksmiths hat and I was off.

As I exited my house and began moving towards the blacksmith's forge I looked north towards Hyrule Castle. Standing tall and mighty over all of Hyrule apart from Death Mountain, and its very own Tower of Hera, behind it.

I looked up at its centre tower and remember the person that took up residence inside that very tower. The most beautiful girl in the world: Princess Zelda.

I began reminiscing, as I had been doing every morning after my quest ended, about our time together. While the moment we first met wasn't too special I was however overwhelmingly honoured to make the princess's acquaintance. I remember my face heating up every time she looked into my blue eyes with her even brighter ones of the same colour. I remembered feeling an overflow of emotions when she was turned into a painting before my very eyes. I was hurt, angry, scared and a lot of other feelings that I couldn't quite name.

I didn't get to see her again until after I had defeated YugaGanon. Her bright blonde hair shining ever so. Her blue eyes burning with wisdom and a need to set things right. And after we were sent back to Hyrule (Hyrule's Sacred Realm to be more specific) and made our wish to return the kingdom of Lorule to its original, beautiful self I finally got to talk to her in private. But that was short lived as all we talked about was what to do next. We needed to make sure Hyrule was doing ok with her princess's absence and of course the Master Sword need to be laid to rest once more.

I was happy that Hyrule was returning to normal. And if it hadn't already, which it seemed to me it had already anyway, then it soon would be.

I tore my eyes away from the castle and focused on the task at hand. I needed to get to the blacksmith before he yelled at me again. Though I think I was already well beyond late. I'm glad that he still treats me the way he used to before everything happened. He and his wife are both overwhelmingly grateful that I got their son back to them safely but I take nostalgia over heroic treatment because I didn't ask for it.

I understand that I was to always destined to be the hero of this story but that's not the way I saw it. I saw it as my duty to Hyrule, the land I've lived in for my entire life, and I will continue to do just that. I never wanted glory or honour. At first I didn't even want to fight Yuga the first time I saw him in the sanctuary. But there was something in the air that made me frightened to run away. Something in my mind clicked and I knew that I needed to take him down as soon as possible. Which I didn't do then but when I finally did I was happy with just having him gone and peace returning.

I didn't mind that my life has gone back to the way it was before everything. I did mind the occasional nightmare but those were easy to shrug off once you have the same one a few times.

A knock to the face tore me from my thoughts and I realised that I had tripped off the cliff that my house sat on. It took me a moment to recuperate but now I was in a real hurry. With not a second of hesitation I made a mad dash for the blacksmith's forge with my Pegasus Boots where I was properly scolded and put to work.

* * *

I was beginning to sweat as I got really into my work. Being a blacksmith surely wasn't easy, I only knew what it was like to be an apprentice, but I'm sure it was a lot harder than that. Half the day went by like an arrow and Gulley and I sat outside with cold water and a plate full of sandwiches provided by his mother.

After a good portion of the plate was empty I heard the rhythmic clop of hooves heading straight for us. Averting my attention from the sandwich I had in hand I looked up to see a glorious white stallion gallop straight for us. Jumping from my seat in attention I instinctively reached for my sword but when I grasped nothing but air I dropped my defensive stance and silently scolded myself for almost jumping a Royal Guard.

The horse clopped proudly in front of us and the tall, slightly slender, man on top bowed and dismounted, his bright blue cape flapping as he did so. After grabbing the reins of his horse to be sure I didn't run off he turned to us once more.

"Are either of you by chance named Link?" He asked bowing his head as he did so before raising it to look at the space in between us. He didn't seem too sure of what he was doing and I could tell he thought he was talking to the wrong people.

But the sound of name being spoken allowed me to answer. "Yes, that's me." I answered completely nonchalantly.

"Ah, yes." The Guard responded, looking directly at me now. He dug into the pouch at his waist and pulled out an envelope with a pink floral design around its edges. "This is for you from Her Highness, Princess Zelda."

My gasped completely drowned out Gulley's silent one. My hand shook slightly as I reached for the envelope. I wonder what this could mean. But I also wondered why I was so nervous about it.

"Th-Thank you" I raised my head from the letter and bowed to the guard as he lowered his hand with a delivery mission complete. He saluted and mounted his horse, galloping lightly towards Kakariko Village.

Once the guard was out of sight I looked down at the letter with slight reluctance. Why was she sending me a letter? Was Hyrule in danger? Is there some other great destiny I am supposed to fulfil?

My mind halted its questions as the young boy beside me cleared his throat nervously. "Well? Open it!" He said looking up at me and then back to the letter. He almost yelled and I could tell he was greatly excited.

I took my hands and carefully broke the wax seal that kept to envelope closed and then reached inside to find a peace of slightly yellowed paper. I began to read and once I was done my stomach began doing somersaults:

 _Dear Link_

 _It has been a great deal of time since we last spoke. I have found myself with a great problem that I feel only you can fix. Do not worry yourself though, Hyrule is safe, and it will continue to be for many, many years beyond our own lives. But I do wish to see you tomorrow afternoon. If you are unable to arrive at the castle at this time please respond to this letter and I will send you a new invitation like this one when I can find more time._

 _Sincerely_

 _Princess Zelda_

It took me second to notice a slight scribble in the corner and I instantly knew that I would only be able to read that at home in privacy.

"What's that young man?" I looked up in response to the low, booming and croaky voice of the master blacksmith.

I froze up suddenly happy to hear Gulley speak in my place. Half unhappy to hear what he said though. "It's a letter from the princess." I looked up as Gulley spoke those words to catch the man's reaction.

"Well that's surprising." He looked back to me after Gulley finished and I couldn't help but feel my face beaming. I did however manage to hold back a smile, letting a half grin take its place. I knew instantly that it looked stupid. "So what does she have to say?"

I looked down at the letter and then back to the blacksmith. "I have to go see her at the castle tomorrow afternoon." I spoke rapidly, barely holding back details. I knew that the blacksmith would like to know those very details but he didn't push and respected my privacy. As he always did.

"Very well. And since you have a knack for sleeping that late, given that you go uninterrupted, I will allow you to take tomorrow off entirely." He closed his eyes, using body language to tell me that he actually did mind letting me have a day off and that the day after will have to make up for it.

"Thank you sir." I blurted out easily.

With that we continued the day and by the end of it I was tired. I made my way home and slumped onto the bed. I heard the letter crinkle slightly from within my tunic and I reached in for it. I took the paper out and scanned it one more time. The scribble was still there and without hesitation I reach for my Hint Glasses that I kept in my bedside table and put them on.

I instantly became aware of every little thing happening around me but I knocked it all away from my mind and focused on the letter.

My heart flutter from the words that I read. I knew that scribble wasn't a mistake.

I took the glasses off and fell asleep clutching the letter close to my chest. Allowing the newly revealed words to bless me with a sweet dream:

 _I can't wait to see you._

* * *

I woke that morning with a start. The first thing I noticed was: the time. I had exactly 15 minutes to be ready, out the door and at the castle. Without hesitation I launched myself at my wardrobe and drew out a fresh green tunic and replaced it with the one I had been wearing that night. I then slipped on my Pegasus Boots, which would cut the travel time in half, and finally placed my hat on the top of my head. I clipped my old pouch to my side and placed the letter inside it.

As I reached the door I realised how weird it truly felt to be going outside into the vast fields of Hyrule without any weaponry or items. Not satisfied with my light weight, and also noting that I had a little time, I grabbed one of my more presentable swords from the rack and sheathed it inside a blue leathered scabbard. The scabbard was lined with gold thread making it look more like something a Royal Guard would wear, which, believe it or not, was exactly what I was going for.

I fiddled around with the scabbard's belt buckle a bit but finally had some extra, and more comfortable, weight strapped to my back. I took the sword out and looked at it for a moment. I remembered the Master Sword in that moment. The sword that I held now, no all swords, paled in comparison to how it felt to hold the one forged by the goddesses. It felt right, like it was designed just for me and no one else. This sword, that I held now, had a bit too much weight for my liking but it was tolerable. The Master Sword was my kind of light and heavy.

But what really made the Master Sword special was its company. It was a very strong weapon, don't get me wrong, but it felt nice to just walk around holding it, or have it at all as a matter of fact. It felt alive almost and the fact that it vibrated slightly each time I picked it up only added to that feeling. I felt as though there was something, someone, inside it that was trying to reach out to, not only me, but a long lost friend and companion. Like there was a hero before me that wielded the weapon and it did the same for them, and maybe even the hero before that until you got to the sword's original owner. The hero that actually got to communicate with the being… the spirit of the sword.

I shook my head and sheathed my sword as I realised what I was thinking was just crazy. And besides I couldn't be thinking of the past. Who knows what I'll dream of next. Or how late I'll be.

With a swift turn of my heel and a smooth turn of the knob I was once again hit with the beautiful rays of the sun that shone on Hyrule. The same rays that greeted my adventure when it was occurring.

I turned to close the door and sped off towards the castle with my magic boots. I still remember the guy who gave them to me. The thief that ran around town wearing them. He wasn't actually a bad guy; he was just going through some tough times and needed money. A couple of days ago I ran into him again as he had just stolen a loaf of bread from the Kakariko Bakery. He made an excuse that I didn't pay any mind too and gave him a hefty amount of money. Rupees weren't that hard to come by on my quest. It was almost like I found most of them in bushes so I had plenty to throw around.

A tree almost caught me in my thoughts as I realised I was rushing straight towards it. Skidding to a stop I faced the castle gates, which were now in view and lightly jogged towards them, discarding the magic in the boots as to not attract too much attention.

As I approached I stomped on the ground lightly when I became unnoticed and the guards snapped to attention. "I'm here to see the princess." I announced, pulling out the envelope.

The guard on my right, a slightly more muscular man, reached down and snatched the letter out of my hand. He went over the letter thoroughly, reading it several times before handing it back to me. "You may enter." The guard stated as he tapped his pole on the ground twice causing the gate to be opened.

"Thank you." I flashed a bright toothy grin and walked past the guards into the main courtyard. I looked around to see many guards in training doing just that, training. There were dummies all around as well as weapon racks in the back corner with swords, maces and bows along with arrows for target practice.

The sight brought back my own memory of the first time I enter this very courtyard. I was on my way to alert the princes about the events at the sanctuary and the fall of the captain. But I gave myself I little time to admire the guards for all their hard work. Now I had practically all the time in the world to pay attention to their moves and skills and even learn off them a little. I had made my own fair share of mistakes during the quest and some of those mistakes occurred in combat, resulting in wounds that have now become nothing but scars.

I shook my head as I remembered the true reason for why I was here and made my way to the front door of the castle. The guard there either took no notice of me or he was the same guard that prevented me access to the castle when I first came here and didn't want to receive another scolding from Impa.

Respecting his choice I pushed the large door open and walked into the entrance hall, the door closing with a loud thud behind me. I walked forward and got caught in more memories again. Looking around I could see the five paintings that depicted the events of another hero from long ago. I didn't believe them to be true at first but now I more than just believed it, I practically relived it only a few days ago.

I walked from painting to painting in order, looking them over and re-reading the plagues below them. It wasn't until I got to the last painting did another memory fall over me. In the lost woods I remember meeting an odd guy who was really into rumours. One of his rumours was off princess Zelda. Apparently every night the princes would walk through the castle and sit in front of painting that depicted a princes like her with a hero. The painting seemed to be very much like this one.

"It's a beautiful painting is it not?" I heard a soft, silky voice speak from behind me.

I didn't react at first, almost letting the melodic words lullaby me to sleep, but then I realised that this voice was aimed at me. "Yes it is." I said before turning around and then mentally slapping myself for my ignorance.

I dropped to my knee and bowed my head as I acknowledged the presence of the Princes of Hyrule: Zelda. "Oh please do not bow to me hero." She spoke those beautiful words once more. "Please rise."

As I rose I opened my eyes once more and got a good look at her. She wore a bright blue dress with the arms of Hyrule stretched across her chest in pure gold thread. Her wrists were cover in golden arm clasps for fashion. Her tiara was camouflaged behind her equally golden hair, her bangs running smoothly down her the sides of her face, framing her perfect beauty. Her bright blue eyes looking down to me with wisdom and concern. But also with great distress.

I felt this sudden urge to run to her and hug her, hoping to calm the slight fear in her eyes. I pushed the thought out of my head just as swiftly as it had entered and noted that her face was trying bravely to hide this emotion in her eyes.

"You called for me?" I bowed my head slightly as I spoke. She may have told me not to bow but I wasn't ready to drop formalities all together.

"Yes I did." She spoke once more with her carefree attitude before turning and motioning me to follow.

We walked side by side up the stairs and down a hallway that over looked the eastern part of Hyrule, the foreboding Eastern Palace stretching its malevolent features across the landscape. While the darkness had left it upon the completion of the quest I still looked towards it with disgust. I still hated that place, but I couldn't help but feel nostalgia as I remember that it was the place my adventure really got started.

Luckily, Zelda nudged me lightly on the shoulder and caught my undivided attention once more. "Lost in memories I see." She spoke lightly.

My face heated slightly and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Yes, I can't help it really. So much happened and I can't help but get lost in memories."

"Do you wish to have someone to talk to?" She asks with more concern than I'm sure she expected.

"Actually I would. I have quite a few stories to tell. I've even picked up writing because of it." This was true. Whenever I wasn't tired after a long day at the blacksmith I went home and started writing down certain events that transpired during my quest. I wrote in greater detail than I would have liked to but it gave me some strange closure.

But I decided in that moment that nothing could compare to talking to another human being about it. "Would you like to tell me about it?" she asked carefully. For some reason she seemed a bit reluctant to ask. But I was more than ready to tell her everything.

"I would love that, if you wouldn't mind putting up with me for the next few hours." I giggled nervously and silently.

"I would love you to tell me everything actually." She looked at me with a sigh of relief, though she tried to hide it.

That's when I remembered the letter. "Oh but, didn't you have a problem you need me to take care of?" I looked down to her with concern written all over my face.

"Yes but it can wait. It's not urgent at all." She looked down as she spoke her next words. "I…would actually like to just…talk with you, at least for a while."

I couldn't help but notice how cute she was being. I also couldn't help but notice that I had no idea why she was acting like this. She seemed nervous and shy to talk to me, I made up my mind that I would get to know her as a close friend by the end of the day.

"Well then let's get going. Why don't you lead the way around the castle while I talk?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded in equal excitement and turned, once again motioning me to follow and I begin talking.

I told Zelda a few stories, pretty much the ones that I had already written down. I told her about the first time I met Yuga. I told her about Lorule and many of the people who I had met there. I told her about Ravio and the many items that he allowed me to use. I tried to talk in as much detail as possible, not because I wanted her to feel like she was there or anything like that. No, I wanted to prolong my stay with her for as long as possible. I wanted her next to me, to hear her voice, to…her voice.

After some time had passed I decided to change the subject. "I've been going on and on for a good amount of time. Why don't we sit down somewhere?"

"Yes that's an excellent idea." She finally spoke. Zelda clasped her hands together in excitement and I inwardly sighed to hear her voice again. She had asked a few questions but other than that it had been a while before she had spoken up.

She led the way up several flights of stairs in silence. It then hit me. I knew where we were going. We were going directly to her room. I had been in it before but not for long. I was too busy chasing after an insane artist from another world while he ran with the resident of that room in his hands. I didn't react at first until I realised that we were going into her room without anyone else.

When we reached the door she opened it slowly as if to keep it from creaking, which it still did, but quietly. She entered the room and motioned once more for me to follow, and once again I did just that and entered the room.

I instantly started taking notes on the room and remembered that last time I had entered it was in a total mess. A large, circular, red rug covered most of the pink and red tiles under it. Imediently to the right was a simple red cushioned chair with a golden wood frame. The same chair had been placed behind a pale brown desk in front of me which was covered in books and parchments that were equally covered in ink.

Zelda ignored all of it and moved towards the white couch that was placed against the south wall, to the left upon entering the room.

"Come and sit." She suggested as she sat down herself.

"Ok." I moved obediently and instantly fell in love with the couch as I sat on it. I felt as if I was falling and landing on a soft cloud. It was so soft that I swore I could almost fall straight through it, given enough weight. "This couch is amazing!" I couldn't help but yell.

"It isn't that great." She giggle softly, clearly amused at my excitement.

"Says you, you probably sit on it every and all day." As I spoke those words I realised that I had no problem speaking them to her. I didn't even pardon my rudeness. Were we bonding?

"So tell me more about yourself." She asked.

I looked at her quizzically. "Like, you mean my life before the quest?"

"Yes. I want to know how you grew up."

I looked down anxiously, hoping she would pick up on my reluctance. And she didn't miss a beat in doing so. "How about I tell you about my life first then."

I looked up and searched for reluctance in her eyes. When I didn't find any I nodded and allowed her to begin.

She had told me everything and didn't even hold anything back. She told me how her mother had perished during her birth. Her father took his own life soon after meaning that she was raised by Impa alone. She continued to tell me stories upon stories about how it felt to live in the castle and to take the role of ruler at such a young age. It sounded incredibly stressful.

In return I told her about my life growing up and with an equal amount of detail. How I was raised by the blacksmith after my father and mother left Hyrule upon my very first birthday. I didn't know why, even to this day. The blacksmith tells me that they had duty to up hold in another country and that I was left in his care so I would know the life of a knight one day.

After our stories I rested back onto the arm of the couch. And she did the same but on the back of the couch rather than its arm. I noticed that she had moved closer and closer to me during our story telling. I started getting this weird feeling and sat up straight, stiffening.

"So…uh…what should we do now?" I asked with a hot face.

"Hmm, let's see." She looked up in thought and put a finger to her chin to greatly emphasize how greatly she was thinking.

I then realised that she was avoiding something. "Hey, don't you think it's time you told me why I came here in the first place?" I said, looking towards the large window behind her desk. The sun shone through it directly and gave the room a slight, orange tint. It seemed to be twilight at the moment. I wondered and worried about the time I would have to finally leave the castle. When I would have to leave her company.

Zelda looked down to her lap, and began speaking with obvious reluctance. My stomach pulling of somersaults of excitement as I finally began hearing why I was summoned in the first place. "Well, when I said problem in the letter that may not have been entirely true." She looked down deeper in shame.

I wanted so badly to rush over to her and run my fingers through her hair to try and calm her but I needed to focus on her directly at the moment and quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. "Ok, so what is it?" I urged her to continue.

"The royal council has been making slight changes since Yuga attacked." She spoke quietly, with a slight shake in her voice. "Such as raising the number of guards around the castle, and changing schedules to allow for greater security. They have become extremely paranoid since everything happened and while I try to convince them otherwise they just won't give."

"Sorry if this isn't what you want to hear, but I don't think that that's such a bad thing." She looked up to me with a puzzled look and I continued. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with a little more security, it just means that there's an even smaller chance that the castle could come under attack right?"

She nodded, looking at me now, my face burning even more than before. "And I don't think that much has changed. When I walked up to the castle today everything seemed normal really. But that's just me." I scratched the back of my head nervously. I didn't understand politics, or whatever category this fell under, so I was almost convince that I had said something wrong.

This suspicion faded as a bright smile played on Zelda's beautiful face. "I guess it's not that bad then." She said.

 _That was easy_ I thought to myself. But upon having that though I could still see distress on Zelda's features. "But I don't think that's what you wanted to talk to me about." I pointed out.

She seemed slightly taken aback by my statement but let down her guard and yielded. "Yes, your right. Although, what I just said is relevant."

I watched her in silence, expectantly. "Well, go on." I urged.

"In addition to the upgraded security, the Royal Council wishes to issue me a Knight." She looked into my eyes directly with a surprising amount of determination.

"Ok…" I wanted to say something else but I wasn't too sure what and decided to stay silent until she continued herself.

She sighed slightly in irritation, I wasn't catching on to what she was saying and that didn't please her. "Do you know what a Knight is?" She said looking back into my eyes.

"Of course I do. They are guards with great skill that are ranked greater than any normal guard and most of them are…" I froze as a thought ran through my mind. I think I know what she was getting at.

"Go on." Her voice tore me from my thoughts and I continued as instructed.

"They are mostly in charge of guarding a particular member of the Royal Family." I ended my sentence. Not sure whether to hope that my hunch was correct or not.

"That is correct." She stated simply, clasping her hands together in a silent applause. "And do you know how you can become a Knight?" She turned her head slightly in expectance. My hunch was starting to become more and more correct.

"You have to train under a Knight or maybe have a knight's blood flow through your veins. You can also be knighted if you have to proven your worth in some way." I spoke with a surprising amount of wisdom and the more I talked the more my hunch became to seem wrong once more.

"That is also correct." She stated once more, hands still clasped to her chest. "Now how would one prove their worth would you say?"

My hunch entered my mind again and then it became more correct. What was going on? "Well, it has to be a great feat, something that, maybe, not just anyone can pull of." I suggested. When my only response was a nod I continued. "One may have to stop a group of bandits. Maybe return a kidnapped child of royalty, or maybe someone else of equal importance, to their family."

"Yes, but would you suppose that saving an entire kingdom, two for that matter, would suffice?" She spoke with wisdom and triumph and my hunch became 100 percent correct.

I jumped from my seat in realisation of what she was proposing. "Are you saying what I think your saying?!" I yelled in excitement.

Zelda rose from her seat as well. "I believe so."

Before she had a chance to say anything else I fell to my knee and began speaking. "Your Highness, I am thankful for the offer but I do not wish for a reward of any sought. I simply acted in my best interest to save Hyrule and overthrow an evil man, I was acting on my place as the New Hero of Hyrule and not once did I expect anything in return other than being able to return to my normal life. Winning is its own reward in my opinion."

After I had finished and was met with silence I looked up and caught Zelda covering her face with her petite hands. A slight sob escaped her and I jumped back to my feet to console her. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?" I reached for her shoulders and held them gently but strongly.

My reward for this was a strong hug from the Princess. Her arms clasped around me and I stood there frozen, trying desperately to figure out what was happening. As I felt Zelda's body jolt from another sob I woke from my thoughts and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her close, smothering her face in my chest.

When I began to feel water on my chest I began stroking her hair softly, the silky substance running freely and easily thought my fingers to try and calm her down. I was still trying to figure out why she burst like this but then I realised how comfortable this felt. I couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging in her arms and she in mine. It just felt right.

"Link please." I heard a muffled plea escape her mouth. "Will you be my knight?"

I looked down to her, pulling her away from me by the shoulders. Her hands rested on my hips. "I'm not sure why you're acting like this, I never declined."

"But you said…" She began in a puzzled, surprised and hurt voice.

"I said that 'I do not wish for a reward'." I quoted myself, triumph written on my face. "I would gladly become your knight, but not for being a hero, if that is possible." I suddenly became worried, that would be the only reason I am even considered.

She looked down in thought. "Well, I suppose that would work too." She then looked back to me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I knelt down, not entirely sure what I was doing but a certain knowledge flowed through me and I acted accordingly.

"W-What?" she stuttered, and I looked up to her. "But we, can't do it now."

"All I need is a sword and a blessing right?" I pointed out.

When she didn't respond I spoke again. "I don't wish for any big ceremony. I don't want people to make a big deal out of what I did. I simply acted because I felt it to be the right thing to do, not because I was a hero and always destined to actually do it. I'm just glad that I got to be considered to take this role." I finished but then remember the other half of the ceremony. "And I'm sure you can use this, correct?" I asked, unsheathing my sword.

Zelda was dumbstruck. She didn't move, didn't make a sound, for a moment I was scared that I had killed her with shock. But she snapped too when I handed her the blade, and she grabbed it.

She looked down into my eyes and searched. "Are you sure you want to be knighted like this?" She asked in concern.

"Positive." I nodded proudly and bowed my head once more, waiting.

Zelda held the sword skyward, clutching the hilt to her chest and began speaking in her royal, authoritative tone. "I, Zelda, Princes of Hyrule, here by dub thee…" she lowered the sword to my right shoulder, "…Sir Link, Knight of Hyrule." She finished by rising the sword from my right shoulder and placed it on my left one.

She then raised the sword once more and held it with both hands, one on the hilt, and the other on the blade. "Rise, Sir Link." I did as asked and looked to Zelda expectantly. "Please accept this as your badge of office." She handed me the sword and I took it.

With my sword in hand I knew I wouldn't be able resist. I took a few steps back with my sword clasped strongly in my left hand and twirled it around for a moment. I took a few swings at the air and when I was done I sheathed the sword skilfully and looked back to Zelda.

Her face was beaming and she had a look of pure excitement on her face. I couldn't help myself once more and moved to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, holding her tightly. I'm not sure what was coming over me, and I hoped that Zelda had the same thought, but I just knew that I was happy when she was in my arms.

Without even thinking I tilted my head and lowered my lips to her head, kissing it gently and lightly. Before the realisation of what I just did take hold of me Zelda spoke, her voice once again muffled by my chest. "Link, can you promise me something?"

I pulled her away once again and she complied with great reluctance. I looked into her eyes and said, "I will do whatever it is you tell me to do." Again it seemed I had no control of my movements and I spoke without any physical hesitation. "If you tell me to jump of a cliff I'll do it. If you tell me to strike a man down on the spot I will comply with little hesitation."

Her eyes widened as the full force of what I just said shook her body. "But, why?"

 _Because I…_ "Because, if you want something done I know for a fact that there is a righteous reason behind it." I smiled as I spoke, and I felt her face move closer to mine. And without even realising it I moved to close the gap.

"But, what if there isn't one and you know full well I want someone killed out of jealousy." She was whispering now. Her voice wouldn't be audible at all to anyone other than the two of us, even if that person was in that same room.

I lowered my voice to a whisper too, but it was a lot less smother than hers. "Then I will spend the entire night with you trying to talk you out of it."

She bit her bottom lip as our faces continued on their collision course towards each other. "And if you can't persuade me by the end of it?"

I froze. What should I say? I could say two things at this point, and either option wasn't very good. Either I do as she said and kill the man with no more questions. Or I could simply turn tail and run. But another thought popped into my head.

"Then I will use my status as a Knight of Hyrule to have him executed properly by a royal guard." I smiled in triumph as I suggested my loophole in my own theory to her.

She smiled back. "That's all I wanted to hear." She stated before silence one again took the room as the distance between our mouths closed and her lips brushed against mine gently.

A large pulse of electricity flowed through my body as her lips touched mine. I froze for a split second and continued. Our lips began moving in a soft and even rhythm, like we had done this before. I began stroking her hair as I did before, letting the silky strands run through my fingers in a familiar pattern. As I did, Zelda raised her hands to my cheeks and stroked my face lightly with her thumbs. I felt more electric sparks erupt through my body as we continued to kiss.

I'm not sure how long this went on but eventually we both pulled away, gasping lightly for breath. I looked into her eyes and spoke without missing a beat. "What was it you wanted me to promise you?"

She smiled and giggled slightly. "Can you promise to never leave my side?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Zelda." The words flowed out of my mouth easily and I knew instantly that they felt right.

"I love you too, Link." Out faces collided once more and the kiss continued, for what felt like forever.

After we came back for more breath I looked to her again and with great reluctance I spoke my next words, looking towards the window that framed the now night sky. "But right now, It's about time I left. There's a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Zelda put on a pained expression and began instantly pleasing. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

I began thinking slightly and came up with an idea. "Ok, if you can give me a reason to stay I will."

She was shocked at first but then went into a state of deep thought before smiling mischievously at me? "Well then, how about this?"

She put her hand to my chest and wrapped the fingers of her free hand around my wrist to turn me around. She then used all her might to push me backwards onto the couch which she had her back to not long ago. I instantly sank into the confines of the chair but before I could move Zelda was upon me, pinning my arms down with her hands. She smiled at me triumphantly and kissed me once more. I struggled slightly under weight but eventually yielded to one of the most amazing kisses anyone could ever have, if not then _the_ most amazing kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled back, gasping for air and finally gathered enough to ask. "So? Are you staying now?" Her mischievous smile still imprinted on her face.

"I guess I have no choice." I smiled, not wanting her to taste success fully. She released me and began moving away slightly before I grabbed her by the wrist, forcefully but gently. "On one condition."

She looked to me with a new smile and happily complied. She didn't even know what I wanted. "And what is your condition Sir Link?" She spoke jokingly.

"Just…" I froze again. I wasn't sure if I should ask but I wanted, more than anything, for this to happen. I looked back up with a new look of determination. "Can I hold you all night?"

Without missing a beat she flipped the hold I had on her wrist and motioned me up. "You may." As I stood I kissed her once more before she began leading me out of the room towards the next door down the hall.

The room was a large bedroom with a dome roof and a walk in closet to the left upon entering. To the right was a large, pale blue bed, with golden lining. It looked way too big for Zelda but I guess when your Royalty you get more room.

"Let me go get changed." She said as she closed the door behind us.

When she disappeared behind the door to the closet I moved to the bed and sat on it. It was almost as soft as the couch. Ignoring the fact that I was about to sleep with the most beautiful girl in existence I reached down and took off my boots. Standing up I removed my belts and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed and leaned the sword up against wall. I then removed my green tunic and I was in nothing but my long sleeved brown shirt and white pants. I usually slept like this on my quest so it was comfortable.

Just then I jumped as I heard the door to the bedroom open. I turned to grab my sword, watching the door intensely to see who was entering until I saw an old, hunched over woman walk in. She moved so silently that if I hadn't laid eyes on her she would have snuck up on me easily. She was like a ninja.

My face instantly reddened as I knew how everything looked but he face was that of peace. "Calm down child, I do not wish to scold you." She spoke quietly. "I simply wish to congratulate you on your new found Knighthood."

She smiled a mother's smile while I stood an idiot. Did she hear the entire thing? How long was she listening? Why wasn't she in the hall when we left the room? "Umm…Uh." Was all I could get out.

She giggled heartedly. "Oh don't worry yourself, I just came to congratulate you and wish you a good night." She bowed her head and silently left the room.

It took me a moment to remember where I was and then I began thinking thoughtfully about what just happened. Was that Impa's way of saying that this, me and Zelda sleeping side by side, was ok? It seemed that way but I wasn't sure.

My worries vanished as I heard someone else in the room clear their throat lightly. I turned to see Princess Zelda stand before me in nothing but a pale pink night gown, smiling. I returned the smile and she moved toward me.

Encircling my arms around her waist, allowing her to do the same with her arms around my neck, I pulled her into another kiss. We stayed like that for few seconds before she pulled away. "Come on, I'm kind of tired." She spoke softly and weakly.

I let her go and she moved to the bed, drawing the covers back, and crawled in. She turned back to me and patted the mattress gently, urging me towards that very spot. I complied happily and crawled after her, lying on my back and resting my head on the pillow.

I looked to Zelda and she leaned over me, planting another kiss on my lips, but I'm sure it lasted longer than she expected. I moved instantly to deepen the kiss and moved back when I felt her arm shaking.

I laid back and she followed my lead, resting her head on my chest. Again the feeling of belonging returned and I took quick note of how well our bodies seemed to fit into each other like this.

"Goodnight, Link." She squeaked.

"Goodnight. I love you." I replied quietly.

"I love you too, my hero."

And with that we fell asleep and as far as I know, I didn't have a single dream. Unless you count sleeping with the most beautiful woman in the entire world a dream. Except that was the beauty of it all. It wasn't a dream.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please review if you think I should write more.**


End file.
